


Until next time

by Anonymous



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Barebacking, Daddy Kink, Hair-pulling, M/M, Pain slut Timmy, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-28 04:50:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18749356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Timothée gets a break from filming Dune. There's a hotel room & there's Armie. What couldn't go right?(Or the quick pwp where Timmy's a pain slut & Armie's more than willing to help)





	Until next time

“Like that?”

 

  
Timothée hisses- an unintelligible sound escaping the O of his lips.

 

  
He slides in deeper, which is impossible at the angle- _almost_.

 

  
“Are you,” he thrusts, “going to-“ the second thrust is punishing and somewhere in the far off, forgotten corner of Armie's brain he wonders if he’s really hurting him.

 

  
“Answer me?” he finalizes by gripping his throat, just seconds prior releasing his full grip on the soft reddened swell of Timmy's ass.

 

  
Timothée shakes below him. Whining and twisting in the sheets like he can’t figure out if he wants to crawl away or push back into the cock stretching out his little smooth hole.

 

  
“You want more dick?” Armie husks deep with vigor in the delicate shell of Timothée’s ear. He switches the angle of his hips in a way that gets Timmy’s thighs to lock up around the outside of his own much thicker ones.

 

  
Timmy nods shakily, broken pants of breath releasing from his parted lips. Every twitch of his Adam’s apple is felt against the center of Armie’s palm.

 

  
“That’s a good boy,” he says slowly, thumbing Timmy’s chin before resettling his grip around the narrow front of his throat.

 

  
The first staccato of thrusts makes Timothée choke out, whine into the sheets as Armie presses him further face down, angling with a forcing hand on the lithe curve of his spine.

 

  
“Ow-“ Timmy whimpers, not knowing whether to splay his legs further in invitation or push him off as he goes near unbearably deep inside him.

 

  
“You’re mine. Your snug little walls are shaped out just for me,” Armie promises- tightening his fingers on Timothée’s bared throat.

 

  
“I’m yours,” Timmy mewls into the sheet. Already fucked out in appearance and debauched- a slick little dribble of spit on the corner of his mouth and his cheek scrunched against the hotel pillow.

 

  
“My _slut_.”

 

  
Timmy cries out, Armie getting a hand in his knotty curls and _pulling_.

 

  
“Yes, d-“

 

  
Armie’s heavy upon his spine, flattened against the soft curves of his body. Every thrust is painful at this angle, way too deep but so fucking heavenly.

 

  
He loves Timmy like this. Cute, sarcastic at first, but in bed he’s entirely different. He’s bratty until Armie gets a finger in him to shut him up- during penetration he’s completely lax, docile, willing to take anything and everything. A slut for pain.

 

  
He feels his balls tightening, getting a deep warmth coiling in his belly. All heat beginning at his toes and igniting up.

 

  
“What was that baby?” Armie inquires sarcastically, rubbing at that slutty plump bottom lip of his.

 

  
Timmy catches his gaze, heavy lidded and flushed. Almost like a porcelain doll besides the tear tracks down his cheeks.

 

  
“Yes, daddy,” he hiccups, green eyes rolling back into his skull while Armie’s pace builds speed.

 

  
The tiny but plump ass cheeks of Timmy’s jiggle with exertion. Armie gazes at where they’re joined as he disappears into the frail molten heat of his cunt. It looks barely realistic. How a boy Timmy’s size can take all of him, his slight body more pliant and giving than one would expect.

 

  
He clenches his teeth when he comes, shuddering hard and digging hard onto his leverage of brunette curls.

 

  
“Jesus,” he croaks, tentatively gripping his base and gently removing himself from Timothée’s pulsating hole.

 

  
A drip of cum starts, milky white and runny, dripping down Timmy’s balls and half hard cock.

 

  
“Such a beautiful boy,” he groans appreciatively, scanning the long expanse of him. From his curled toes to his trembling thighs, his tear streaked face and sweat slick long locks.

 

  
“Thank you,” Timmy whispers, glancing up at him with a soft smile in his eyes.

 

  
“I’m going to miss this, _you,_ ” Armie croaks, voice suddenly dry. His gut sinking at the temporary but finality of this moment. He has to get back to his kids and Timmy has to get back to work.

 

  
“Just…. Cuddle me, right now?” Timothée asks, but begs with his sullen eyes.

 

  
He nods, stretching his limbs as he quietly climbs beside him, careful like Timmy suddenly became an easily broken doll.

 

  
They lace their fingers together.

 

  
“Until next time?” Timmy whispers.

 

“Until next time.”

**Author's Note:**

> ✨


End file.
